heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tex Morgan Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Colonely Daniel Prescott Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Colt-Crazy Killers Ride Wild! | Synopsis2 = In the town of Red Creek Run, Frank Thomas and his gang rob the local saloon shooting down anyone who gets in their path and flee the scene. Their crime spree continues as they rob various coaches that pull into the area, leaving a pile of bodies in their wake. When Tex Morgan and Lobo ride into town they are met by a man named Johnson who asks Tex to help them deal with their outlaw problem. When another local tells them that Frank Thomas has sat down for a meal at the Red Baron's Bar, Tex to help asking Johnson to gather every able fighting man that has a gun in the area. With a posse gathered, they stake out the local bank and wait for Frank Thomas and his gang to strike again. Thomas and his gang are ambushed but Thomas and his hombre Slim Olsen manage to escape the slaughter with Tex and Lobo following after them. However, they fail to lose the two heroes and they are quickly captured and turned over to the authorities. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Frank Thomas Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Love Thy Neighbor | Synopsis3 = Arizona Annie is shocked when her arch-nemesis Grizzly Williams confronts her with professions of love. Shocked and disgusted, Annie shoots off Williams hat and tells him to go away. Slim Smith and his friends ask Grizzly why he thinks Annie loves him and he shows them a love letter that she supposedly written to him to tell that she secretly admires him. Slim and his pals tell Grizzly to not give up and continue pursuing her love. They ride off laughing, as they had written the love letters as a prank to play on Annie. Grizzly once more approaches Annie and professes his love to her. When she continues to reciprocate he is even more determined noting that the love letters he received told him that she would resist his advances no matter how much she wanted him. Slim and his pal watch as Grizzle reads one of Annie's "letters" to her and she angrily sends him running off again. Spotting Slim and his pal laughing Annie realizes what's going on and chases them up onto the roof of a building, but forces them to climb down and help her clean up the situation they put her in. She pays a visit to Grizzly William's shack where she finally "gives in" to his love and does chores around the house, purposely causing more of a mess than it was before. However, this only fortifies his love for her until she calls him an ugly walrus and sends him packing under a hail of bullets. She then turns her rage toward Slim and his pal, sending them fleeing for cover in the local pig pen, a fitting place for such as them. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Grizzley Williams Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Death Drives the Thundering Herd! | Synopsis4 = Miles from Eagle Rock, buffalo herds are being wiped out by Red-Dog Jackson, who has been hired by a railroad company to hunt buffalo to feed the workers with. The supply of buffalo is getting low enough to that the local Native American tribe is faced with starvation if the herds continue to get culled. Chief Black Crow visits with the local sheriff of Eagle Rock asking him what he can do. The sheriff decides to call in his friend Tex Morgan and his pal Lobo to see what they can do to help the situation. The sheriff meets up with Tex and Lobo and explain the situation and they agree to help. One of the men working for Red-Dog Jackson learns about Tex's involvement and informs Red-Dog. Red-Dog then sends one of his men to tell Tex and Lobo to stay out of their business. Tex easily beats the man senseless and sends him packing, unaware that Tex and Lobo are following to find out where Red-Dog and his men are camped out. They find a herd of grazing buffalo and send them on a rampage, pushing Red-Dog in his men through a thing mountain pass. However, Tex and Lobo are waiting on the opposite end and block it off, leaving Red-Dog and his men to be trampled to death by the charging buffalo. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Red Dog Jackson Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}